LOVVE ME DROWWNED
by Nasulilninja
Summary: Meenah has taken control of Alterna with an iron fist, having the planet held in a grip of fear. In the shadows, Rebels overthrowing the hemospectrum and revolting, and with the leadership of Karkat even blue bloods are in the Rebellion. Karkat is captured and war ensues. Will the leader of the Rebellion fall for the General of the Condescencion's army?


Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while! So to make this intro short this is a Homestuck fic that my friend asked me to do based on this fan written song on YouTube called Love Me Drowned.

Cation: this a yaoi (boy x boy, slash pairing, what ever you want to call it)** If you dont like, dont read**

**Background: Meenah has taken control of Alterna with an iron fist, having the planet held in a grip of fear. In the shadows, Rebels overthrowing the hemospectrom, and with the leadership of Karkat even blue bloods are in the Rebellion. Karkat is captured and war ensues. Will the leader of the Rebellion fall for the General of the Condescencion's army? And will I ever get any better at summaries?**

**I dont own Homestuck or any of the characters or the song Love Me Drowned**

* * *

I plodded along, the heavy steel shackles binding my ankles loosely together dragging on the surprisingly polished wood deck of the massive warship. The matching bonds encasing my wrists left bloody gashes in my wrist, my candy red mutated blood visible to anyone that would want to take a closer look. But who would now a days, especially of the Condescencion's warship. My grey pants and jacket were stained with many different shades of blood, every shade, from common to rare, besides my own. The hood was up, the combination of that and my sloppy hair cast shadows over my face, shielding the frantic darting or my fiery red eyes, the smoldering orbs memorizing every face, every crack and crevice in the ship. One of the guards once again prodded me in the small of my back and I spun around on my heel, growling resonating from deep within my throat. "S-stay back...I am warning you." the guard challenged. I smirked, baring my sharp teeth. I sniffed the air deeply.

"Hmmmm. Do you smell that?" I asked the guard who had spoken to me. He shook his head shakily, his ratty long black hair fluttering in front of his eyes for a millisecond. I dove in during the obstruction of his vision and kicked his weapon out of his hand, the blade landing into the startled sea dwellers foot. He screamed, dark purple blood pooling from the stab hole in the sturdy leather of his shoe. "Its the smell of your fear, nookwiff." I said. This remark landed me a slice right under my eye by the captain of the guard.

"Take him to get bandaged up. You, demon." He said to me. I turned lazily.

"How can you be adressing your Empress if she isnt here." The captain's face was scrunched up in fury, purple spreading across his nose and cheeks, gracing the tips of his fins and forehead. This earned me a punch to the eye. " "Hold your tounge mutant, lest you have a death wish. The Queen will be less forgiving." Twenty men, assisted by various weapons were watching my movements carefully as the Captain and a handful of others escorted me across the deck. I was brought into an empty room and shoved down to my knees, several hands holding me down. My arms were attached to the deck, a rope looping around my shackles and a ring on the floor. The door creaked open slowly a few minutes after the guards but the capitan left, sharp clicks coming closer and closer.

"Well well. It looks like you have finally been caught in my net little fishy." A voice that I had come to loath in the past few sweeps called. I looked up, getting a whole eye full of hella long braids and a whole face full of bitch.

"Your endless supply of fish metaphors never seems to disappoint, Your Bitchness." I said.

"Your Majesty, we captured his hideout, but his followers escaped before we could apprehend them for ReEducation." The captain said. ReEducation. I scoffed at the name. The royalty called it a harmless process of relearning the important things, but everybody truly knew that was a fucking load of shit fed to the population. They dragged you out, made you swear your allegiance to the Bitch Queen, kissed her dirty ass shoes and bowed at her feet and then maybe she wouldn't reduce you to a bloody mess of color and goop on the floor.

"Leave us." The tyrant said. The captain left me in the company of the witch. I would prefer to swim in the ocean, during a thunderstorm that talk the the Bitch Queen "Mmmm. Nobel Rebellion leader Karkat Vantas sacrifices HIMSELF for his own koiause, letting his fanglub get off scotch free. How... idiotic. They were the ones that were reelly stirring up trouble. Why pay for a crime you did not commit?" Her hands cupped my face between them, her thumbs tracing patterns on my cheekbones. She traced my lips with her fingers. If my hands weren't tied to the floor behind my back I would whoop her ass so hard that she would taste my foot for weeks.

"Why not sacrafice one troll for the lives of all my people." I shrugged.

"Wrong answer reject. They are my puppets, not yours." She cackled. A wide grin spread across her face. "How about I make you a deal. You die "for your people", or you stay with me and become my..." Her lips brushed my ear, hot breath rolling down my back. "Lover." she finished. I growled in disgust as she licked my lips. I spat in her face as she pulled away, and she stared at me, flicking the gob of spit off her cheek. She whined, trailing light kisses down my neck. "But why not. It would be great for both of us."

"Hmmmm." I said. "I could die a slow painful death or I could be executed. I'll chose execution thank you." I pushed her off of me, the Emperess was getting a little too touchy. She pointed her trident at me. If only I could get my hands on that. That would make escaping a lot easier.

"This is where you belong Vantas, or your knees and my feet, like putty in my claws. Alternia is mine and you, my little pest, are no exception. Now BOW." I growled, refusing to stoop that low as to be this fish's slave, like a meowbeast rubbing at her calves.

"I only bow to the true Emperess. Not grovel at the feet of a tyranical bitch." The Queen of Trolls hissed and slashed her trident clean across my left eye. "Even without depth perception I can see the fear in your eyes. You are afraid of losing your power." I continued, seeing I hit a soft spot. "Nobody will miss you when they find out. Hell they will swim down to your palace and murder you, land dwellers and all." I smirked, the Queen's trident poised at my throat.

"Shut up!" The Condescencion roared.

"Feferi is the real Queen and you know it! And by now all the trolls in Alternia do!" I cried jubulantly.

"What did you do!" She hissed from behind tightly clenched jaws. "All of Alternia knows you dirty little secret, you bulge fondling sack of hoofbeast shit. They will dethrown you. You will be executed, the planet will rejoice." The Queen smiled at me.

"And who," she said, removing her trident from the position over my neck to lean on it. "will lead the disorganized masses to victory. You will be dead long before all of Alternia has heard your news, and there is nobody STUPID enough to take you damn place as leader of the Rebellion. Your followers would crumble like dust."

"We will have to wait and see then, won't we?" I said, smiling inocently.

"We will. But no time to sit around and wait for to happen. The crew has a deck to swab, my General has a army to organize, I have your execution to plan and you have a dark cell to occupy. Im swamped and we have wasted enough time chitchatting." She returned, mocking politeness. She yanked the trident up from the floorborards with a sweet smile. "Always a pleasure Vantas." She said, gesturing to a long scar on her arm, a souvenir from our last encounter. "No no, the pleasure is all mine." I said, trying to wipe away the blood from my face with my shoulder.

"I would accompany you to your cell, but I do have things to do. My General will be here shortly to escort you to your accommodations." I smirked as she turned on her heel and started sauntering away.

"How do you know I wont kill him?" Even though her back was turned to me, I could tell that the long-haired Empress was smirking.

"Don't worry, you wont." She said, the sound of her shoes on the floor and the soft swishing of her braids fading into nothing. I finally let out a sigh. My eye really hurt and I couldnt wipe away the blood so I could test my vision. I heard footsteps approaching and I raised my guard, putting back on my steely mask that I had perfected over the sweeps. The door opened and shut again with two soft clicks.

"Alright traitor, are wwe goin to start movvin vvoluntarily or do I have to beat you sorry ass first?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my eyes. I would know that weird accent and pronunciation anywhere.

"Eridan?!" I asked, turning my head towards the voice.

"Kar!?" He exclaimed, sounding equally suprised at my identity. "Your the mutant rebel leader!?" I sighed "Noooooooo! Im just chaied up in this dark room because the Bitch has a kink for bondage and OF FUCKING COURSE IM THE REBEL FUCKING LEADER! Is your thinkpan rusted from hanging around the Condesation for too long?" I winced as I rolled my eyes in my head as a force of habit. Eridan reached out his hand as if he was going to wipe away the stinging bloId from my blinded eye but he pulled back. I nodded. "Best for you if you didnt."

"Howw long has it been Kar?" He said wistfully.

"3 sweeps." I said quietly. "So general, huh?" I said, looking the once familiar sea dweller over. He looked like any of the other brainwashed zombies on bored this monstrosity. All black pants and shirt, a black military jacket over their shoulders with a number and sign printed on their right shoulder. He still had the ridiculous purple stripe in his styled hair and his hipster frames, although his signature scarf and cape were missing. He was taller than I remembered, even though I had grown like a weed this past sweep and now met Sollux in height, and **hot damn** he was muscular. He wasn't as muscular as Equius, meaning you didn't see the guy around town and think HOLY SHIT THAT GUY COULD CRUSH A HIVE UNDER HIS THUMB, but just muscular enough so you noticed when he moved or fidgeted around.

"Y-yeah." He said bashfuly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "But your a rebel LEADER." He said.

"Soon to be executed rebel leader." I corrected him. I smiled. _Karkat snap the fuck out of it. He is the enemy! Dont be glad to see him! Rip his throat out while he is distracted! _

"We should get moving." He said grimly, taking my shackles in his hands and leading me out of the small room. Eridan lead me down flights of stairs in silence, the air getting colder and colder as we went down further. We stopped at an abandoned cell, empty like all the rest, but it was as cold as the fucking Bitch's sence of humor down here. Eridan looked completely content in the cold but I was about to snap his neck, cut him open and sleep inside of his holowed out smelly as FUCK carcass. "Im sorry Kar. I havve to..." He said peering at me from behind the bars of the closed cell door. I waved him away.

"See you at the execution." I sighed. He started walking back up the stairs. "Say hi to Fef for me Fishface." I requested, even using to old nickname I gave to him when we were just wrigglers. His steps faded and I was left alone, covering in the corner 8f th3 dank cell, feeling thr ocean pulsing against the hull of the ship and watching my breaths escape my mouth in small clouds, wishing that I wouldnt have to breathe my last anytime soon.

* * *

(Any requests for different pairings for different HS fics)

I am open for suggestions for the plot based on the how the song goes but PM me, dont put it in the comments (to keep the plot suprising I guess...)

Point out any spelling errors

For those people that read my other stuff: I AM SO SORRY I ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

**ALSO GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON IF MY WRITING FROM KARKATS POV WAS OKAY. THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME IN HIS POV AND I HOPE I DID HIM JUSTICE!**

**REVIEWS PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE! (constructive criticism would be appreciated)**

(Also I am posting this on AO3 so dont be alarmed if you see it there also)


End file.
